Two Broken Hearts
by Smitten-With-Day-Dreams
Summary: One Shot: Draco comes looking for you. - (Y/N) - Compassionate!Draco


This is just a One Shot - I've not wrote one before so let me know what you think!

 **Myrtle's Bathroom**

Myrtle's giggle echoes as she floats down beside me. I shoot a glare at her and use my hand to wipe away the dampness under my eyes. I just want to cry in peace yet wherever I seem to go, there are scrutinizing eyes and oddly perceptive ears. This bathroom is my last resort and it has truly come to that. I've been seen crying by several students over the past few weeks, all younger than me except for Draco Malfoy. He'd caught me crying twice this week. I feel so full of shame and idiocy, and yet I still have room in my soul for surprise at how Draco hasn't used my own sorrow to taunt me, or gotten his cronies to do it. Perhaps it's merely yet to come. 'You look so ugly when you cry,' Myrtle whispers, I go to swat my hand through her – knowing how much she hates it – but she's flown over into her cubical and is laughing irritatingly loud.

'Hello?' A voice says. Myrtle's laughing stops immediately and my head snaps up in the direction the voice has come from. They're hidden from my sight so I slowly pull myself to my feet and step back into the cubical behind me, hoping it's as silent as I think it is. '(Y/N), I know you're in here.' What is Draco Malfoy doing in the girls' bathroom? Is he looking for me? Why? Myrtle swoops out of her toilet and I hear her begin to weep.

'What are you doing here?' She asks, her voice full of anger. I roll my eyes at her predictability. Maybe she will be useful for once and send him away though I know it's unlikely. Still, hope it is a dangerous thing.

'I'm looking for (Y/N),' he replies. My eyebrows furrow as a timid feeling comes over me. Is this it? Is he going to taunt me now? Is he so cruel that he'd seek me out to do it? Myrtle's cries stop and I hear her force an odd noise that reminds me of a bashful first year talking to her crush.

'(Y/N),' Myrtle says, 'she's over there.' I close my eyes in disappointed defeat. This is the last time I seek refuge here, it was a horrible decision in the first place. 'She's been crying,' Myrtle says, not masking her humour. I press my lips into a firm line and take another moment to wipe under my eyes, not wanting to smudge my eyeliner more than it probably is. I hear Draco's footsteps approaching so I step out of my hiding place and stroll over to the sinks, pretending I'm unaware of his intrusion.

'I've been looking for you,' Draco says, his voice quiet. I don't look up from the basin as I turn the faucets and begin to wash my hands. I know he's behind me, and I know he's watching my facial expression in the mirror before us. 'I…I mean, I just wanted to give my condolences.' His voice gets softer as he speaks and I realise he hasn't come to taunt my sadness at all. Is it foolish to believe him so easily? Or does it go against my nature to not?

'Did you ever speak to Cedric?' I ask, hoping he doesn't hear the waver in my voice as I speak my best friend's name. My dead best friend. My chest tightens and I can't help looking up and meeting Draco's gaze in the mirror. I see the pain in my expression, and ironically enough, it's almost mirrored in his own.

'No,' he says, his voice thick with what I don't understand. I nod even though I knew the answer to my question. Cedric was kind, intelligent, and exceedingly charming, and though it made him friends across most houses, he wasn't to the liking of Slytherin. It was their loss, it still is. 'But I know how antagonising it is to have those you love taken away from you,' Draco adds. I shake my head.

'Not antagonising, Draco,' I reply, trying to keep my voice from breaking. 'I feel like my happiness is being stolen every second of every day no matter how hard I try to hold on to it. It's like my own personal dementor, and I'm walking around, hoping to tire myself out just so I can go to sleep because there's this moment when I wake up and for a split second, I feel fine.' I can't look at him anymore, tears are spilling down my cheeks and I'm using the basin to keep myself up. Draco edges forwards and reaches out for my shoulder but I pull away as his finger brushes my robes. 'I came in here to be alone,' I say, hoping he understands the real meaning behind my words.

'I know,' he says, 'I just…I guess I just wanted to be alone too.' I clench my eyes shut for a brief moment, as if hoping to turn off my tears for a while. I turn back to him and his eyes regard me momentarily before looking down.

'Are you two going to kiss?' Myrtle asks, sniggering as she flies over us. Draco's lips twitch as if he's going to smile but another glance at me stops him.

'I don't care if you stay,' I tell him, 'but I don't want to talk.' I trudge back over to where I was sitting before Myrtle ratted me out, and let myself drop down to the floor. When I look up, I see Draco is sitting opposite me though his eyes are closed as his head is resting back against the sink. I didn't foresee this ever happening and it still feels slightly uncomfortable but it's far better than him making fun of me.

'(Y/N) is staring at you,' Myrtle giggles and gives me a smug look. I grit my teeth and pull my legs up to my chest so I can wrap my arms around them. There's only 6 more hours till curfew. I will make it.


End file.
